Splatoon: Agents of INK Book 3
by Russelllnking
Summary: Hey hey ho the agents are back! New relatioships, new inklings crossovers, what will happen? Read on the series of the agents of ink book 1 and book 2. Enjoy!
1. Meeting Time

_What is up everyone I thank you for reading the second book wouldn't made it this far without you. I am almost done with the Turf Games book. If you really desperate to read the turf games send me some review here. Even though some of you don't have an account, you can still write your review anyway as a guest. Thank you all again and splat on!_

Chapter 1

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

Hey there! Back? I know, you can t stop the Agents of INK story books huh oh well. To the story!

I was pinned to the ground by my girlfriend Onlee. Oh wait that was suppose to be secret gosh!. Yeah didn't know that? Stop skipping skippers! Anyways… "Onlee no fair!" I tried to pull away from her cuddling of death. I was drawing on my clipboard getting frustrated on trying to find the Captain since the last issue when Onlee popped up behind me. Onlee said to me as she continued to cuddle me "Oh c'mon you have a dark cloud over your head and I am the sunshine going to shower my rays at you." I twisted facing her "Oh okay then shower me then with your cuddling." Onlee lean over giving me my sunshine until a knock came up on the door.

Onlee and I stopped and looked at the door then each other. We were in our body armor. If they saw us in this our armor the secret would be out. We ran into my room in search for some clothes. I struggled putting on a shirt. I heard Onlee say "Umm Russ.."

"Yeah?" I said

"You're trying to put on the shirt on the arm hole." She said. I paused and noticed it was Onlee was saying. I put it on right and Onlee helped a bit. When she pulled down my shirt to straighten it and we just looked at each other. Then I gave her a quick kiss as I headed for the door.

"Hey nice for you to drop by!" I said. Seeing familiar faces of Blue, Orange, Ranger, Madison, L.L. and Sally. Onlee waved "Come in guys!" My friends went through the door. As I closed it Madison gave me a big hug as Ranger gave me a noggie saying, "Dude where were you?" I smiled to him "There's a lot I have to tell you." I pointed to the seats "Would you like to sit down? Please." My friends sat down on the chairs and sofa. Onlee too. I stood up before them. "Madison Ranger there is something that you must know…. " I paused but I continued, "That… why I was missing in the turf battles and stuff." Ranger gave a confused look but Madison just nodded. Wasn't expecting that for a sister. I said to the both of them.

"I am Agent 3. I was the one that attacked Inkplaza." Ranger didn't show any face expression as for Madison said, "I know it, brother! I saw you come out of the inkstrike." My mouth dropped as she gave me a you-mad-bro face. I stuttered, "Y-you knew?" Madison nodded and said, "Of course, how would I not recognize my own brother. Duh!"

I looked at Onlee silently saying with my eyes "What?" Onlee just shrugged her shoulders. Blue stood up "Dude, that what this was about?!" before he could say another word Orange shut him up. "Blue wait. He has more to say." Ranger said angrily "You know he's agent 3!" Orange said "Nooo!" as she was waving her arms. I had to think fast or they would know about the others. "Ranger, Madison I'm not your brother." I said hurtfully. I turned my head to the window. I felt eyes were staring into me. I looked back to the confused inklings standing before me. Ranger said low "What?" I nodded. "Captain Cuttlefish told me of my past. My real past, I had a mother and a father about 100 years ago. He was telling me of it but I took of before he could tell me more and when I headed back. He was gone. I have to save him, with my agents of ink by my side."

I glanced quickly at my friends. They got the code message. Ranger got up and walked out the door. "I don't even know you anymore Russell. No wonder you were weird in the family. Come lets go Madison. We have to leave a dangerous inkling alone to murder other inklings." he said. I protested back "Wait Ranger please don't go." Madison walked up to the door but looked back at me. She was crying with bloodshot eyes. Ranger took her arm once she got to the door and left. L.L. said "Well so much for that meeting." Sally nudged him on his waist "Hey not cool" she said. I put my foot to the ground "It's okay guys. Let me tell you what Captain said.

After explain it to them, L.L. fell asleep as Sally was in shock. Orange and Blue were just speechless and Onlee looked at me. It was like she was tell me, hey later we'll talk more. I nodded a bit and said "Alright Agents suit up we got some zapfish to get."


	2. The Truth of Ranger

Chapter 2

R

A

N

G

E

R

Slamming the door behind me, Madison gave me a worried look. I pulled her with me down the hall so Russell doesn't hear me. "You gotta be squidding me Madison?!" Madison popped my mouth "Hey no cursing, remember what mom said." I rubbed my mouth as she said "Ask me properly." I nodded "okay. How did you know?" Madison popped my mouth again. "Hey!" I snapped. She wiggled her finger in the air "Now that's how you talk to your sister." I said a little annoyed "Answer please." Madison nodded "Okay, okay. I saw him at a turf battle I was in. He came zooming out of a inkstrike. I don't know what he was doing in there. But I notice it was him when he gave me the clue." I was puzzled.

Madison sighed and said "The way he looked at me. He gives me that look when he knows I am safe." I growled "How can you just lie to me like that?" Madison now gave a puzzled look. I snapped at her "Russell is **not** Agent 3. Russell hasn't been with us in the turf battles like we planed. He just joking around and hanging out with the fresh squids." Madison touched my arm "You don't believe Russell do you?" I looked at her and said "I want to believe him but I can't stand hating him. I hate Agent 3." Madison gave a shock look as I continued "He nearly splatted you and me and CJ and all those others out there." Madison said to me "But that's because he had no control. You heard him."

I gave a little glare to the bug on the carpet. Then looking at Madison I walked out the door. I could hear Madison call out to me but I walked faster and faster until I couldn't walk fast anymore. I was mad, I was upset, no enraged that my fake brother is Agent 3. He has to be stopped. What if he loses control again? I shook my head and pulled out my phone. I called L.L. "Yo, Laz. Remember that suit you took?" L.L. answer "You Americans don't say 'Hi' anymore, and what about the suit?" I nodded "Yeah. Sure. I'm gonna need the suit" L.L. was silent for a while then said "what reason? Kitten stuck in a tree?" I said in a low tone "Personal reason."


	3. Peanut Allergy

_Hello everyone sorry that I haven't typed in a while. School stuff anyways, almost done with the turf games. I believe one more chapter should do it ENJOY!_

Chapter 3

B

L

U

E

"Nice shot Orange." I said I was scouting ahead as Orange took the skies cleaning anything I may have missed. I looked at Orange. Her face glimmered in the light. It was so... beautiful. But focusing on Orange I came cross some octolings. They aimed as I swung down at them. I was expecting to see them go splat but they didn't I couldn't realize it at first until one of them said "Oh my, you ran out of ink." I looked at my hero roller as it showed no ink. I looked at my ink canister and it was empty. One of the octolings fired knocking me to the ground. I looked up at them both as they chuckled "To bad we have other things to attend to. You would've been a fun insect to torture." I heard their weapons fire and I curled into a ball waiting for the pain to consume me. I waited but nothing. I opened my eyes and saw Orange in front of me. She turned to me slowly and said "You're a silly roller. N-Never be unprepared." Then I saw her fall forward. The octolings were in shock by the sudden entrance of Orange but were hit face to face with my roller.

I glanced back to Orange as foam were coming out of her mouth. I pleaded "Orange what's happening." Orange tired to answer but I only heard gushed and foam spitting noise. I spoke to the mic "Guys I think Orange has gone into shock." I heard static when Russell's voice said "What? She's in shock, wait I am coming." I gave a big though and said "No Russell get the zapfish, you others as well. I'll take care of Orange." I was about to pick her up when Sally shouted in the mic "Don't pick her up!" I removed the ear piece and rubbed my ears. It was ringing but got back to its scenes. I spoke back while putting the mic back on "Okay, I'm not doing anything." Sally then said softly "Okay now make sure you tilt her sideways if she has foam coming out of her mouth. The octolings must have had something that mixed with the ink must have something that made her allergic to it." I looked at her eyes. She looked at me in worry but then I said to her "Don't worry Orange I am here for you." Orange eyes felt as if she nodded to me. I spoke to the mic "What do I do?"

I was told not to explain some parts. Had to do with cutting and blood. I think you would have gotten sick but after resting for a while I found Orange sitting up right and smiling at me. I smiled back saying "Hey." Orange gave a grin and said back "Hey, nice job hero." She gripped on to my arm. "T-Thank you."She said looking away. I asked "What are you allergic to?" With no eye contact she sigh and said "Peanuts." I touched her face, I then felt our faces getting warm (I felt her face from my hand) I tilted her head to me as she started to blush. I said in a low tone "Listen Orange I was worried. I need my sniper." She leaned forward and said "and I need my roller." We kissed. It felt wonderful...

for 7 seconds. Russell messed up the moment by saying "You left your mics on." Both of us blushed and silent the mics. Hold hand by hand we took the zapfish together. But what I didn't notice was someone was watch.


	4. Date Break

_I am sooooooo sorry guys. I was at deviantart and posting up my drawing that I forgot to post up a chapter. Since it would be spring break I won't have time because of my parents but when I am back at school I will do another chapter and I decide to do it weekly. Like in tv. Once again sorry to you all and enjoy the next part._

Chapter 4

S

A

L

L

Y

I heard the mics turn off as Russell, L.L. and I were laughing to each other. The blood transfer work well. Blue had to share his blood with Orange and surprisingly they had the same blood type. I jumped over a sponge as a octarian tried to get me from behind. Spining to it I threw a splat bomb to it and it was a perfect aim at it. Then as I swam up the wall I heard Russell say "So what about you two? Planing anything?" I spoke back to him. "Nope." L.L. was quiet. I knew he remembered but our date but there was going to be a problem to that. L.L. then said "I am just being friends for now." He must have gotten the message or he forgot. Hopefully he forgot. Then Russell said "Sally anyone in particular?" I stopped my tracks as I said "What about you Agent 3?" Russell was quiet for the moment then said. "Can you guys keep a secret?" I was confused as L.L. said "What?" He said "Well I am-" Then just as he spoke he was quiet. L.L. spoke to him "Agent 3? Agent 3 do you copy?" It was silence. "He must have lost connection." I said. L.L. then said "Yeah. The deeper we go the more chances of losing someone, like our date." I felt a rock in my throat. He remember alright. I stuttered "L-Listen Luis, It's not that I-" He snapped back to the mic "Oh like a set up. You listen up Sally. Tell Russell I am done. After this zapfish, I am quitting."

I was in shock as I said "Is this about the date?" He said "No, its too dangerous. I... I just cant be a Agent anymore. Besides it has nothing to do with the date. I bet you have a boyfriend." I stopped painting then said "I have a girlfriend." I was expecting like "you freak" or "I never want to see you." But I got was this. "So your gay?" He said. I nodded to myself. I was never interested with boys, I was into girls more. Just then I heard him chuckle. I said "Whats so funny?" L.L. then said with confusion "I thought that was you." Just then a loud crash ran into our ears. L.L. said "Is that from you?" I said "No. It could've happened to..." Then L.L. and I said at the same time "Russell!"


	5. Robot Duel

Chapter 5

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"Okay guys the thing is. I am dating Onlee." I said to the mic. It was silent. "Guys?" I poked my headphones but it was quiet. I thought to myself "The signal has been cut off." I gripped my hero shot tighter. It must be the octolings. I move forward ducking behind a low box. I looked over the ledge and saw nothing there. No ink. But I can see the zapfish. It was behind the glowing shield that it was trapped in. Taking in a deep breath I jumped over the box from my hiding spot and charged forward. The zapfish looked at me and shouted with glee. I threw a seeker at it to blow the shield instantly. The zapfish wiggled out of the shield then flew away. I was wondering why when normally the zapfish would come to me. Then I felt metal hitting my face. I was soaring in the air, but not in a good way. I landing on a square platform I rubbed my cheek and face my enemy. I stood in shock seeing a metal inkling flying in the air. Its foot blasters were making it float and its hands were aimed at me.

I spoke out "Okay so now Octoling are bringing up a robot to fight. Well okay then. BRING IT ON!" The robot suit flew toward with incredible speed. I was alarmed but managed to duck before the suit made me become into two. I got up to my feet and threw a suction bomb at it. It landed on its head. Direct hit! But I shouldn't have celebrated earlier. The robot grabbed the bomb and released it where it was and threw it at me! I dodge right but the robot came up at my punching me straight into the wall. I was in pain and anger was taking over. But then a voice came into my head. "Release the Kraken. No anger. It will be loose and destroy everything!" I did what the voice told me to do.

I turned Kra-Octoken and swung my large tentacle at it. It dodged my attack and started to fly around me like a bear trying to swat a bee. I was getting more upset when the voice spoke again "Duck low then super jump." I was confused but I did it anyway. What ever the voice was it was helping me. I duck low and super jumped. I looked at the robot as it was on my head getting injured fast. I slammed down the robot as it just laid there. I was started to walk up to the robot as purple filled my eye. The voice spoke again "You did it. Go now." I shook my head with negativity, but I have done enough. I pick up my hero shot and walked away. The robot spoke out in a rough voice "Y-You…Have to be stopped…. You only hurt people." I turned to the robot. "No I only save them."


	6. Bargain with me

Chapter 6

O  
C  
T  
E  
V  
A

I was busy doing my training with my Uncle Ohhecka when I was disturbed by my crew. Oliva came rushing in saying "We have 3 breaches in sector 3! We lost 2 zapfish already. We can still get the other before its to late!" I heard her but I turned to my uncle. "What do you think I should do?" I said. My Uncle gave a sly smile and said "Go. I have a feeling you may want to see it." I nodded to him and ran out the door with Oliva. I don't know whats up ahead but I'm having a strange pull, like if some one is trying to make me come there.  
My crew and I spawned near a building that was broken down as scarps for our machines. It was dark, perfect place for no agents to be near. We moved down the road when I saw green-lime ink in road. I put my hand up as my crew raised their weapons with no noise. We moved forward paint the ground. It was covered with purple ink instantly, but no inkling came out. I looked up to the zapfish and then I saw him. Anger filled me instantly and my power, and sight sharpen more then I thought. I swam forward but I left my crew behind. Whatever my uncle did to me was a major upgrade to me, and I want to test it out on one inkling. I hid behind a tree as I saw Agent 3 reach his hand out for the zapfish. Just when I was about to move a gray blur smashed into Agent 3.  
I stood in awe as I saw Agent 3 land far off the map. The gray blur turns out to be some robotic suit. By curiosity I would get closer but I moved closer to the flying robot. It flew down at a safe level between Agent 3 and the floor. Agent 3 got up and yelled out loud. "Okay so now Octolings are bringing up a robot to fight. Well okay then. BRING IT ON!" The robot dashed to the inkling but managed to dodge fight was short as Agent 3 gave the robot a upper cut to the face and slammed it down to the cement. I couldn't hear the bot well but I believed it said "You have to be stopped, you only hurt people." I felt anger and pain in my heart. He hurt me and my cousin Onlee and everyone else. He doesn't deserve to live. My eyesight began to become purple and Agent 3 glowed yellow. I wanted to destroy that yellow speck. I was about to go when my crew caught up with me. "Another day Agent 3." I spoke to myself. I was more interested with the robot instead. If I can be able to find out who made it. They can make it for me, and I can destroy anyone who is against the octarians. Especially Agent 3.

Once Agent 3 have left with the zapfish I super jumped to the robot. It stood still but I held my ground and walked up to it. Then a voice came from the suit. "Get out of here. You octoling scum." I wanted to dismantle the tin can but I had plans for it. "Listen Tin-man. You want Agent 3 stopped and destroyed. I want to see him gone too. How about we work together and take him out?" The robot still laid on the ground, then the color purple glowed on the suit and the robot was up on its feet. "How about. No. I don't need anyone. I can do this myself." I snapped back smartly testing its anger "But you just saw what happened." The robot's head turned to me and grabbed my arm "You. Saw. Nothing." The crew pulled up there weapons ready to fire at the bot when I said "We can help you. Train you the best of the best. With our help and your suit. _WE_ can take over inkoplois and you can get whatever you want. The robot stood for the moment then let go, and said what I would have said if I were in that suit. "Yes."


	7. We bring a anchor in the house

Hello everyone. I hope you all have a wonderful summer because the future chapters, will have to come in the fall. I have certain things to take care off. I am really sorry and Loki (ButterMander) let me see what I can do, in the story but in deviantart you're up... It's called Loki comic. Don't get your hopes up. As for you EpicSceptile, and Samurott like I told Loki same for you guys. I have to progress the story IF it can work then you're in... (ow! My head)

Chapter 7

R  
U  
S  
S  
E  
L  
L

"Hey guys whats up?" I said to my team. They came rushing to me with sweat and worried faces. Sally inspected my face as L.L. looked around the area then they both calmed down. Blue and Orange asked "Hey you were quiet for a while and then we heard a loud crash. What happened?" I was about to mention the robot attack when the voice spoke out to me _"No not that one. Say it was octolings."_ I did what the voice told me. I don't know what's up with the voice but I hope I'm not going crazy. My team studied my face and after a while Agents 1 and 2 arrived. "Alright guys listen up, we can't have 2 inklings together without Agent 3. If no one is with Agent 3 they'll target him more and more." Agent 1 said. Agent 2 moved closer to me "So me and my cou- I mean friend said I can join Agent 3 in his kennel when he is alone." She winked at me and I gave a disgusted "ugh. Okay fine. At least now I'll have someone with me." L.L. then spoke out to the team "Listen, 3. It's been fun with you all and... I wish I can rock the same boat with you guys but..." I cut him off "You're leaving?" L.L.'s hat make a shadow over his eyes and did a short nod.

I looked at Sally. "Did you know about this?" Sally replied back "He told me before we got the zapfish." I turned away from the team and walked a short distance. I thought for a while when I said "Luis. Thank you for all your support. Just remember. No matter what, you're Agent 4." I wasn't facing the team as I heard a ripple go away. I didn't want them to see me. I teared and teared on the spot but no one saw me. I wiped some tears off and took a deep breath. I turned to my remaining team saying "Okay guys. We have a big day tomorrow. After this save of the zapfish is the last sector to go through." Agent 1 said after me "And Captain Cuttlefish." We nodded and headed on home.

* * *

I made back to my building, I was upset that L.L. left with no reason but if the stress was getting to him I'd understand. I turned down the hall to my apartment when I saw Onlee outside in the hall. Onlee had a worried face something must have happened. "Onlee?" She turned to me with sudden alarm and rushed to me. She was tearing and wailing of happiness. She knelt down before me and I followed. I raised her chin to me "Hey my one and only. What's wrong?" I said. Her eyes were blood shot red when she said "I thought you were dead." Suddenly a inkling came out of his apartment he was wearing a pair of goggles and in his pj's saying "Is everything okay?" I looked at him and said "It's fine Loki, I was gone a bit to long then normal." I wished he went inside when he asked "Where did you go?" I said impatiently "Just doing stuff." He asked again "What kind of stuff?" I was losing my temper "Just stuff I had to do Loki." Loki asked again "But I can help, what kind of-" I grabbed him on his collar and held him in the air. I said back to him as purple started to form in my eyesight "Look Loki, just back off. I can do this myself. Onlee was just worried about me that's all" I noticed something ancient coming from somewhere as the voice was there physically touching my arm. "Let him go. He was just being helpful." That voice I said to my head I turned to the voice and before me was a jellyfish. He had a mark under his eyes and in a cloak. He said some words to Loki and Loki walked away from me and said "Goodnight." He shut the door when I turned to the jellyfish. Who was he?

In my apartment I was sitting across the jellyfish as Onlee sat beside me. Onlee spoke to me "I was worried because I though you died, Anchor told me about you fighting the robot suit and that he-" I said to Onlee "Wait Onlee. He saw me fighting a robot? There is no robot here." Anchor spoke "Excuse me if I am interrupting you're relationship but I did see you. Not physically but mentally, how do you moderns say it now 'telepathy'." Onlee and I turned to him as he said that. I spoke to the strange jellyfish "Anchor is it? Listen, you've lost it. I haven't fought a robot." Anchor gave a short chuckle and said "Oh really Russell, or should I say Agent 3. I can be able to do, and so can you. I have been searching for you for a long time." Then Anchor pointed to the one marks under his eyes. One on each side. I touched my cheeks where mines are at. I have five but he has one under one eye. Anchor then spoke now I know you want to know about who sent me and why now but I was just told to get you and you're sister. I haven't located you're sister just yet but you I have found. Finally after 100 years I have found you Hafgufa." I was shocked I turned to Onlee and Onlee turned to me. We glanced back at the jellyfish before his said "Now, you must rest now. Tomorrow I will train you to become an Ancient." Before I could even protest Anchor said some words that was strange but I understood as he said "Sleep"


End file.
